


Thankful

by thatwasamazing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly Will POV, PWP, Sappy, Thanksgiving, Wine, alternating pov, hes got to have one somewhere in that huge house right?, i gave hannibal a couch and a tv, unclear timeline sometime when will is still getting therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/pseuds/thatwasamazing
Summary: Fluffy PWP Hannigram Thanksgiving!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in one day so apologies if any errors, its not as proofread as i would normally do.

Will is not a huge fan of Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving, like many other holidays is made for families, something he doesn’t really have. As if picking his thoughts from his mind, Hannibal asks him, “Do you have plans for Thanksgiving tomorrow, Will?

Will is putting on his coat preparing to drive back to Wolf Trap, they just finished their therapy session - oops - conversation. “Hm? Oh no I'm just staying home with my dogs. You?”

“I will be staying in as well.”

Now Will looks at him in surprise. “Really? I'm surprised, I would’ve figured you would be invited somewhere, or throwing a dinner party.”

“I did get invited to several gatherings, but I didn’t feel inclined to accept. I've found Thanksgiving to be primarily a family based holiday and whenever I attend others I always find myself feeling out of place.”

Will can understand that all too well. As he zips up his jacket he says, “Yes I’m very familiar with the feeling. I guess we both don't have family.” The mood drops a bit, quiet, sad and reflective, the only sound the fire slowly going out in the fireplace.

“You don't visit your father?” Hannibal asks him.

“Oh no, I used to but he just watches the football game all day and drinks. And now that he has that girlfriend I don’t have to worry he’ll be alone…”

“Understandable, although now you are alone.” 

“Sometimes alone is better company than not with him, if you catch my drift,” Will says, recalling the unpleasant family gatherings he’s had in the past. His father was never the same after his mother died. Will gets it but that doesn’t mean he enjoys being around someone determined to drown themselves in alcohol to cope. 

He is brought out of his thoughts by Hannibal asking, “Well if I may be so bold Will, would you care to join me at my home for Thanksgiving? I promise not to make you feel out of place.” Hannibal winks at him and Will smiles, considering. If there is anyone he would look forward to spending time with it would be Hannibal. He’s been developing feelings for the handsome doctor, feelings he suspects are one-sided but he sometimes he isn’t sure.

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“Yes alright,” Will says, surprised; apparently his mouth decided to answer on his behalf before his brain had decided. Hannibal looks surprised as well but pleased.

“Wonderful, can you come over around five?”

“Sure, um, do you want me to bring anything?”

“No just yourself.”

“Okay well, thanks and uh, I’ll see you then,” Will says somewhat awkwardly, not sure what to expect but excited all the same.

“See you then Will,” Hannibal says with a smile.

*

At five Will shows up at Hannibal's house, having battled some traffic to get there, but he did bring a bottle of wine despite Hannibal saying he didn't need to bring anything; unlike most people in Will’s life, he doesn't want to be rude to Hannibal. He wasn’t sure what to wear so he wore charcoal gray slacks and a cobalt blue button down shirt. Hannibal answers the door, looking stunning, wearing a dark amber colored button down shirt, slacks, and amusingly a white apron.

“Hello Will, come in. Oh you brought wine, how lovely thank you.” Will hands him the wine as he steps over the threshold, noticing soft music playing in the background. He follows Hannibal to the kitchen where he opens the wine and pours them both glasses, handing one to him as he says, “Happy Thanksgiving Will.”

“Happy Thanksgiving Hannibal,” Will says, smiling despite himself. They clink their glasses together and drink. Will knows fuck all about wine but it tastes okay from what he can tell.

“I’m just finishing up a few things, please make yourself at home,” Hannibal says as he sets his glass down.

“Can I help?”

“No, thank you Will, your company is all the help I need.”

Will blushes but hides it behind his wine, it’s times like this he can’t tell if Hannibal is flirting with him or not. Regardless it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“It smells amazing, what are you making?” he asks, trying to steer the conversation back to neutral territory. He sits down on a bar stool at the kitchen island, admiring Hannibal’s back as he finishes whatever he is doing. 

“Traditional thanksgiving foods I'm told, roast turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, cranberries-”

“Hannibal!” Will interjects, shocked.

“Yes?” Hannibal says, turning around to look at Will in confusion.

“You made all of that?!? Just for us?!?” Surely he wouldn’t go to all that trouble…

“Yes why?” Hannibal asks, still with innocent curiosity.

“You really didn't need to do that,” Will says, feeling embarrassed that Hannibal went to all this trouble. 

An amused expression crosses Hannibal’s features as he sets down whatever he was holding and walks over to Will, saying, “You're right Will I  _ didn’t need to _ .” Will looks up as Hannibal places his hand on his shoulder, waiting until their gazes meet to say, “I did it because  _ I wanted to _ .”

“Oh okay,” Will says somewhat dumbly, as he tries to reconcile what he is hearing. Is this flirting? Friendship? Hannibal really wanted to do all this for him?

“Now, there is something you can do for me if you still want to help,” Hannibal says as he walks back to the counter.

Will takes another gulp of wine before saying, “Sure, what?” 

Hannibal smiles at him warmly, saying, “Go sit at the table, it’s ready.”

Will goes and sits, feeling a little out of place despite the older man’s promise yesterday, Hannibal's home is so different than his own. Before Will can think too much about it, Hannibal enters the room like has done many times before when Will has been to dinner here and sets a plate in front of him that looks like it could have come off the cover of a cooking magazine.

“Here you are,  _ bon apetit _ .”

“Oh my gosh this looks amazing!”

“Thank you Will, I’ll admit it was my first time attempting such a meal.”

“You never cooked Thanksgiving dinner before?” Will asks. For as culinarily inclined as Hannibal is, he’s surprised. A moment later it hits him, Hannibal taught himself one of the most labor intensive meals he’s aware of just so he could cook it for Will. It’s almost overwhelming how much it touches him.

“No.”

“Well I’m honored,” Will says honestly, finally finding his voice. Hannibal deserves to know how much he appreciates this. They both start to eat and between how delicious it is and the buzz he has from the wine Will can’t help the compliments spilling from his lips about the food; it’s perfect. 

“I don’t know how you did but you made Thanksgiving dinner fancy, this is fucking fantastic!”

“Thank you Will,” Hannibal says, looking pleased and Will finds he likes that look on him, likes being the cause of Hannibal’s smile. In fact Hannibal looks a little buzzed too. Will enjoys watching him drink his wine, watching his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He is brought out of his distraction when Hannibal asks him, 

“So what are you thankful for Will?”

Will laughs a little, asking, “Is this part of therapy?”

“No,” Hannibal says a brief frown crossing his features before he asks, “Is that not what people talk about on Thanksgiving?”

The question catches Will off guard. “Umm...I dunno I guess so…” He tries to give it some thought,  _ what is he thankful for? _ His life is in flux at the best of times, and to be honest it is often quite sucky. Well he’s thankful for his dogs, and...well he is certainly thankful for the man sitting next to him. He’s had feelings for the older man for awhile, and right now the intimacy of spending a holiday together at said man’s request, and after said man cooks you a perfect meal is making those feelings stronger.

“Um...well my dogs...I suppose I should say my job...my friends…what about you? What are you thankful for?” Will counters. Just like in therapy, whenever Hannibal gets too close to a truth Will doesn’t want to disclose he turns the question back on Hannibal. If Hannibal notices - which he probably does - he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he smiles, inspecting his wine glass presumably as he thinks about his answer. When he finally looks at Will, he has a lovely flush on his cheekbones, and Will suspects Hannibal is probably buzzed too.

“I am thankful for many things...my job, my health, the people in my life....but I am particularly thankful for this moment Will, for you sharing your Thanksgiving with me. It’s the best one I’ve ever had so thank you.”

Will is so moved. Hannibal is thankful for him? He can relate. Maybe it’s the wine but he finds himself saying, “You’re welcome...and to be honest, it's the best Thanksgiving I can recall too.” He sips his wine to hide the flush that has risen to his cheeks.

After that they continue to eat in companionable silence, enjoying the intimacy and the soft music. When they’re both done, Will says, 

“Well that was incredible, thank you Hannibal.”

“You’re very welcome.” With that Hannibal takes their plates and refills their wine glasses. Will nods his head in thanks, feeling pleasantly buzzed and happier than he can recall being recently.

“So are there any other Thanksgiving traditions I should be aware of?” Hannibal asks as he sits back down a little is gracefully than he normally is which causes Will to smile.

“Umm...most people either watch football or the Macy’s parade…”

“A parade?”

“You’ve never seen it?” Will asks, surprised. Hannibal always seems to know something about everything. This is an odd blind spot he found but he supposes it makes sense. He’s not very pop culture, nor was he born here. 

“No.”

“Do you have a TV?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal answers, rising from the table. Will follows as Hannibal leads him to the living room where to his surprise a TV is hidden inside a wooden panel on the wall; it’s near the fireplace and all of a sudden the couch placement in the room makes sense. Will watches as Hannibal sets a different wine bottle down as he turns on the TV. _T_ __h_ ey went through a whole bottle already? _

“It’s on channel four,” Will supplies.

Hannibal puts it on and Will sits on the couch, feeling the sleepy full sated feeling that comes with alcohol and a large holiday meal.

“What is special about it?” Hannibal asks, eyeing the large SpongeBob balloon on the screen skeptically as he sits down next to Will on the couch.

“Nothing really, it’s just a big parade that’s always on Thanksgiving. You really didn't grow up here huh?” It’s so easy for Will to forget that Hannibal wasn’t born here, in part because he rarely talks about his past. Will always got the impression there was a great sadness in Hannibal’s past and while he is curious he would never want to pry.

“No, we didn't have a holiday like this growing up. And the times I've gone to friends’ Thanksgiving gatherings I usually excused myself after dinner, so if they did watch it, I missed it.”

“Hmm I can't say I blame you,” Will says, very familiar with the feeling of not belonging. After a beat he sits up a little straighter from where he was melting a little into the couch, asking, “Wait, was that a subtle hint that I should leave?”

To his surprise Hannibal laughs, freer and more beautiful than Will has ever seen him. “No, Will it was not. I promise I will tell you if I want you to leave. I enjoy your company, truly.” Hannibal refills their wine glasses -  _ when did he empty his?  _ \- and sets the bottle aside before settling back into the couch.

“You know what's another Thanksgiving tradition?” Will asks as he sips his wine. He then sets his wine glass on a coaster nearby and gives in to gravity, resting his head resting back against the soft sofa, trying to hold back a yawn in the process. 

“What?” Hannibal asks, mirroring Will’s relaxed position. Will finds Hannibal’s profile incredibly sexy in the firelight, cheekbones standing out in stark relief.

“A nap after dinner,” Will answers with a smile, eyelids at half mast. He really does feel tired.

Hannibal's eyes widen in surprise briefly then narrow in suspicion. “A nap is a Thanksgiving tradition?”

Will smiles at Hannibal’s skepticism. “It’s true, people always get sleepy after dinner, the carbs or tryptophan or something.”

“Is that why I feel sleepy right now?” Hannibal asks.

Will laughs, feeling like he’s getting to see a side of Hannibal he never has before and likes it, somehow Hannibal seems more human right now. “Yes it is, what do you say, want to experience the Thanksgiving tradition of napping after dinner?” 

Hannibal sets down his wine glass, looking amused, saying, “This is absurd, but yes why not?”

Will just laughs and smiles, eyes closing, surprised at how comfortable he feels here with Hannibal. He really isn't comfortable around most people. But then again he supposes maybe Hannibal isn't most people. After all, there is likely a reason he doesn't have anyone to be with on Thanksgiving, or at least more than he is letting on. But for the moment Will just enjoys feeling good. He supposes he is thankful for today, and with that thought he drops off to sleep. 

*

When Will wakes he feels warm and comfortable. When he opens his eyes he doesn’t immediately understand what he’s seeing...he sees a fireplace and the Macy’s parade but can't place where he is until he remembers -  _ oh yeah Hannibal's house _ . He smiles at the memory, he shifts a little and suddenly realizes he’s leaning against Hannibal. They both must have leaned against each other in their sleep. His head is resting on Hannibal's shoulder, and Hannibal head is resting atop his own. It seems like Hannibal is still asleep, his breathing is slow and even. Will almost moves to extricate himself but stops. It feels nice and Hannibal deserves a good Thanksgiving nap. Still buzzed Will nestles himself a little deeper against Hannibal's side. He carefully toes off his shoes and tucks his feet up on the couch, falling easily back to sleep.

*

When Hannibal wakes it’s because he almost fell over - you know those dreams where you're falling and then you wake up? Well he  _ actually  _ catches himself before he falls over on the couch, but then freezes as he sees Will asleep beside him. Will is leaning heavily against his side and the force of his weight almost pushed them both to lay flat on the couch. Hannibal takes the opportunity to really look at the younger man, he is so beautiful. Hannibal lightly brushes a curl away from Will’s face, enjoying being this close to him. His feelings for Will have been growing for some time, but he honestly can’t tell how Will feels about him. Hannibal is usually good at reading people, but Will is his blind spot. But for right now he has to decide, should he wake Will up? He really doesn't want to disturb the man (and he doesn’t want to stop the pleasant feelings the contact provides him), so he takes a chance, slowly lowering them both down to the couch, toeing off his shoes in the process. It’s not a perfect angle, but now Will is on his side, half on top of him. Hannibal slowly brings his own legs up onto the couch, holding Will to his side. The parade continues to play on the TV, the fire continues to crackle, and with those sounds he easily falls back asleep. 

*

When Will wakes again he feels like it's the best sleep he's had in a long time. When he lifts his head he does a double take -  _ oh god he's using Hannibal as a pillow! _ And hes mortified to realize he has an erection which is pressed into Hannibal's thigh.  _ Could this get any more embarrassing?  _ He could blame the erection on sleep but everything about this feels so good that he knows it won't go away. He's about to move when Hannibal shifts in his sleep, and all of a sudden Will feels Hannibal's erection too, pressed against his side. His buzzed mind is already imagining all they could do together when Hannibal's eyes flutter open, blinking the sleep away, so Will freezes.

“Mm hello Will,” Hannibal says, voice thick with sleep and accent thicker. It’s adorable.

Despite the embarrassment he feels, Will can't help but laugh. “Hello Hannibal…sorry it looks like we moved during our nap.”

“Mm indeed…” Hannibal says around a yawn before he continues, “I’m quite comfortable though.”

Will had started to sit up but pauses at Hannibal's words, not sure he's reading the situation correctly. Deciding to take a chance, Will tentatively says, “Me too.”

“Then stay,” Hannibal says softly, arms holding him tighter and Will smiles shyly before resting his head against Hannibal's chest, seeing the parade on the TV but not really watching, too busy cataloging how Hannibal's body feels against his own. Will was just relaxing into the novel feeling, trying to ignore both of their erections (which he is curious to note that Hannibal’s hasn’t gone away), when Hannibal’s and comes to rest on his head. He feels Hannibal’s fingers gently carding through his curls, and in his buzzed state Will can’t stop the moan at how good it feels.

“Is this okay?” Hannibal asks.

“Mm yes…” Will says, getting lost in the feeling. 

“What about this?” Hannibal asks. In response Will turns to look up at Hannibal and a moment later is being kissed.

At first it’s sensory overload for Will’s tipsy mind. The kiss is heavenly, Hannibal tastes of wine but also a unique taste that somehow Will knows is Hannibal’s own. Will kisses him back, dragging himself up Hannibal’s body to better fit their mouths together. In the process this brings their groins into contact which causes them both to moan.

Their kiss begins to heat up, tongues twining and Will can't help grinding his hips down against Hannibal’s firm body below him. In response he feels Hannibal rocking his hips up, the combination of their movement creating waves of bliss that have him groaning in to their kiss, jolts of pleasure coursing through him like electricity every time their bodies come into contact. 

When they finally have to break for air, Will noses at Hannibal’s throat, kissing, licking and biting, as he says, “Oh fuck hannibal.” He feels like he’s in a dream, this can’t possibly be reality can it?

Hannibal’s strong hands grip his hips, pulling Will down as he presses up and they both moan at how good it feels, their erections sliding against one another through the layers of clothing. It’s incredibly good but not quite enough, leaving them both panting against each other’s mouths and desperately wanting.

“Oh Will,” Hannibal moans.

Will feels himself getting closer and makes an executive decision, bringing one hand down between them, fumbling with Hannibal's belt. It’s hard with one hand but Hannibal’s hand takes over for him, intuiting the problem, and instead Will undoes his own belt and pants quickly. He barely has a moment to reflect on how amazing their unspoken communication is before both their hard cocks are free, wiping all conscious thought from his mind. 

Will grinds down, their cocks now sliding together with nothing between them. Below him Hannibal’s skin is hot to the touch yet also soft skin above hard muscle. The friction they create is a little dry but it feels incredibly good. Hannibal holds him firmly against his own body as they rock together, panting, Macy’s parade long forgotten. When Will looks up at Hannibal's face he nearly loses it - Hannibal’s eyes are glossy, his cheeks pink, his mouth open, and he is looking at Will like he's the only person in the world who matters. He wants to be the only person that matters to Hannibal.

“Oh god Hannibal I’m-” Will says as he climaxes, coming between them in thick white spurts. He’s momentarily blinded as the waves of pleasure course through him, suspended in time, feeling vulnerable yet safe with the man below him. When it finally starts to ebb he opens his eyes and lifts up a little. Between them he reaches for Hannibal's cock. When he grips it he finds it is wet with his own come and  _ oh god isn’t that hot _ . His own cock twitches at the thought despite being already sated.

Will starts to stroke Hannibal, watching his face to try to gauge what he likes. A moment later Will feels Hannibal’s hand cover his own on his cock, squeezing tighter and setting the pace. Will lets Hannibal guide the way to completion, their eyes locked until the moment Hannibal says, “Will oh-” and then he comes, covering both their hands with his release, his eyes closed in ecstasy - he looks beautiful. Once his pleasure has passed Hannibal releases their joined hands. As soon as he does Will slumps forward over Hannibal once more, and immediately the older man pulls close to kiss him. Will happily kisses him back, blissed out beyond belief at what just transpired, until he has a thought that makes him smile. He breaks the kiss to say,

“You know, this really is the best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had.”

Hannibal smiles warmly at him and Will feels himself falling further in love with this man. “It is without a doubt the best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had as well,” Hannibal says. “And I must say I very much enjoy this tradition you have showed me. I'm hopeful we can repeat it next year.”

“We don’t have to wait until next year,” Will says as he kisses him again, thrilled that he can. “But maybe we can wait until after we have some pumpkin pie.” Hannibal’s chuckle is music to Will’s ears and he kisses those smiling lips, realizing, maybe he does like Thanksgiving after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥ Happy Thanksgiving Fannibals! ♥♥♥
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your feedback in a comment below! or hmu [here](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com) on tumblr ^_^ 
> 
> If you like the story feel free to share it [here on tumblr](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com/post/189348057164/thankful-thatwasamazing-hannibal-tv-archive) or [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/madsteacup/status/1200093965191528448?s=20)


End file.
